Situation fâcheuse
by Jouhin
Summary: En butant par mégarde dans le sac de Goku, Gojyo découvre... quelque chose d'intéressant. GojyoGoku.


**Titre :** Situation fâcheuse

**Auteur :** Moi

**Genre :** Romance, douceur et tristesse.

**Rating :** M pour présence de lemon.

**Paring :** Gojyo/Goku

**Résumé :** En butant par mégarde dans le sac de Goku, Gojyo découvre... quelque chose d'intéressant.

**Disclaimer :** Pour votre information, les personnages ou en général le manga sont les propriétés de Kazuya Minekura et de personne d'autre. Pour ma part, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**Note :** Susu, voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire, le Gojyo/Goku que tu m'as demandé avec le lemon. Je l'ai refait trois fois cet OS, je n'étais jamais satisfaite. Je ne le suis toujours pas, mais bon comme je commençais à péter un câble dessus, surtout sur le lemon, j'ai expédié ce dernier vite fait, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas écris simplement trois petites phrases. T'as intérêt à aimer. J'ai bien cru m'arracher les cheveux. J'ai jamais eu autant de mal avec un simple OS, c'est à cause du couple, c'est bien la première fois que j'écris un truc de ce genre sur eux deux et je pense que ce sera la dernière mais on ne sait jamais. Quant à vous mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.

**Note 2 (écrit le 31 octobre) :** Cet OS était stocké dans mon PC depuis le début octobre. J'ai hésité à le mettre, mais bon comme c'est censé être un cadeau, vaut mieux que je le mette. Je suis désolée Susu de l'attente très longue... 41 jours pour être exact. Je suis très étonnée que tu m'aies demandé ce couple, venant de toi, j'aurai pensé à un Gojyo/Hakkai.

_**"" Pensée.**_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Situation fâcheuse.**

C'est aux alentours de vingt-deux heures qu'une porte d'auberge s'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune homme de haute stature avec une somptueuse chevelure rouge flamboyante et un regard de même couleur à vous couper le souffle, entrant dans le bâtiment avec une mine renfrognée et les mains dans les poches.

Il passa devant le comptoir d'accueil sans s'arrêter, ne prêtant aucune attention au vieil homme assis sur une chaise, lisant un magasine obscène en vue de la couverture descriptive. Il monta les dizaines de marches devant lui et longea le long couloir sombre, maugréant plusieurs choses inintelligibles.

Quand Gojyo entra dans la petite chambre ombragée mais éclairée par quelques rayons du clair de lune, la première chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit de la douche. Il referma la porte tranquillement, retirant sa petite veste, ses chaussures ainsi que le bandeau autour de son front et se laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le lit le plus proche. Tendant légèrement le bras vers la table de chevet entre les deux lits, il alluma la petite lampe, donnant une douce clarté à la pièce, puis d'un geste lent il mit ses mains derrière sa nuque et posa son regard rouge sang sur le plafond blanc.

Ce village était d'un tel ennui. Même pas un endroit où prendre du bon temps et les quelques femmes qu'il avait essayées d'approcher, étaient bien trop timides et dès qu'elles l'apercevaient, elles fuyaient rouge d'embarras.

Il soupira.

Les prunelles carminées se perdirent sur le décor vide et dépourvu d'originalité et d'intérêt de la petite pièce. L'endroit n'était qu'un simple carré, quatre murs, tout de blanc, aucunes décorations, rien n'attirant le regard, strictement rien, simplement un bureau en bois de chêne dans un angle et une commode dans le même aspect dans un autre coin ainsi que les deux lits. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi fade et insipide.

Il avait besoin d'une fumée pour se détendre et vider son esprit.

Il se releva tranquillement et tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, il sortit une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres et un briquet de la poche de son pantalon. Au moment où il actionna le petit zippo, il buta dans le sac de son colocataire, ce qui entraîna la chute du petit objet.

- Merde. Faut toujours qu'il laisse traîner ses affaires n'importe où cet idiot, grogna-t-il en se baissant.

Au moment où il s'apprêta à saisir le briquet, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se trouvait à côté du sac de Goku. Certainement que cette chose s'était échappée par une petite ouverture quand il avait par inadvertance tapé dedans. Il allongea légèrement le bras et empoigna l'objet. Il se rendit compte de son erreur de jugement quand il ouvrit sa main, dévoilant non pas un objet mais...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec ça dans ses affaires ? chuchota-t-il, haussant gracieusement un sourcil tout en se relevant.

Il resta là, au milieu de la chambre, telle une statue, fixant sa main, plusieurs questions lui triturant l'esprit.

Depuis combien de temps Goku avait-il ça ? Comment se l'était-il procuré ? L'avait-il volé ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il donné ? S'en servait-il ? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il devait parler avec le jeune homme.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tôt et quand il vit devant lui le jeune homme aux yeux dorés à environ cinquante centimètres, torse nu, en caleçon blanc avec une serviette de même couleur autour du cou, il dut clignoter plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant si ce n'était pas une illusion.

Goku était tellement mignon avec ce regard confus sur son visage, des mèches chocolat collées à ses joues, faisant ressortir ses deux iris ambre ainsi que sa couronne. De plus les gouttes d'eau sur son torse légèrement halé et finement ciselé le tentaient irrésistiblement et ce corps si fin mais en même temps si fort. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? C'était le ouistiti et non une femme, il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Il était un homme à femme un point c'est tout.

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna soudainement Goku. T'es pas censé être avec une femme ? dit-il en se frottant les cheveux avec la serviette, les ébouriffant.

- Y a rien à faire ici, répondit-il, ne quittant pas le brun des yeux. Au fait, laisse pas traîner tes affaires n'importe où ouistiti. C'est énervant. La prochaine fois, je balance tout par la fenêtre.

Ledit ouistiti leva légèrement les épaules, signe qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, tout en jetant la serviette sur son lit.

- Attrape ! dit le métis en lançant ce qu'il avait dans la main. Ceci t'appartient.

Goku l'attrapa d'une main et apporta la chose à sa vue. Il écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils, regardant Gojyo méchamment.

- Qui t'a permis de fouiller dans mes affaires kappa ? C'est privé. T'avais pas le droit.

- C'est sorti de ton sac.

- Menteur !

- Et puis crois ce que tu veux. C'est pas mon problème. Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est ce que tu fais avec ça dans tes affaires ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il en croisant les bras.

- Tu t'en sers ? questionna-t-il.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, se répéta-t-il en sifflant.

- Goku, ne cherche pas à éviter la conversation, s'énerva-t-il légèrement.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? A ce que je sache je suis libre de faire ce que je veux de ma vie et je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à toi.

Gojyo soupira. Ça commençait mal. Il voyait bien que Goku ne voulait pas parler de ça, pourtant il le fallait. Mais vu comment il se braquait, ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Écoute. Je tiens simplement à m'assurer que tu ne fais pas de bêtises, rien d'autre. Je ne tiens pas à me mêler de ce que tu fais en privé, je n'ai simplement pas envie qu'il t'arrive du mal. Tu peux te confier à moi.

- Je ne voulais que personne sache, chuchota Goku en s'asseyant sur son lit, mains entre les cuisses.

- Pourquoi ? De quoi avais-tu peur ? demanda le métis en s'installant à côté du jeune homme.

- Sanzo se serait énervé, Hakkai m'aurait fait un discours qui au final ne m'aurait pas été utile, quant à toi...

- Tu pensais que j'allais me moquer de toi, hein ?

Goku hocha lentement la tête, fixant ses pieds.

- Idiot. Je ne suis pas étroit d'esprit comme Sanzo ou aussi sérieux que Hakkai ou complètement débile au point de me moquer de toi.

- Ça, faut voir.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ouistiti.

- J'suis pas un ouistiti, kappa, grogna Goku.

- Ça reste à prouver, railla-t-il.

- Mais Sanzo...

- Sanzo par-ci, Sanzo par-là, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche où quoi. Oublie le un peu, s'exaspéra le tabou.

- Tu ne diras rien à personne ?

- C'est à toi de le faire. Si tu ne veux pas alors pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Merci Gojyo, chuchota-t-il.

- Tu vas quand même pas te mettre à pleurer ? dit-il en passant un bras autour des fines épaules.

- Bien sur que non, s'indigna Goku en croisant les bras.

Soudainement, l'hérétique encercla la taille du métis de ses bras et enterra sa tête dans son cou en fermant les yeux. Sur le coup, Gojyo fut surpris de l'acte de Goku et se crispa.

- Merci beaucoup Gojyo, murmura-t-il, son souffle cajolant la peau basanée.

A ces mots, Gojyo se décrispa et rendit l'étreinte en encerclant les épaules du brun de ses deux bras, caressant doucement la nuque d'une main.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit-il tranquillement en lui soulevant le menton.

Le métis trouvait les deux pupilles ambre tellement attractives. Il avait l'impression d'être submergé par un océan d'émotions. Un petit sourire timide se dessina sur les fines lèvres du jeune youkai.

- On devrait dormir, sinon Sanzo ne sera...

Sans trop réfléchir, Gojyo plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il en avait assez d'entendre le nom de ce moine corrompu. Goku ne pensait qu'à lui, constamment, ça l'énervait. Les yeux de l'hérétique s'écarquillèrent et il essaya de repousser le métis, mais en vain, ce dernier lui tenant fermement la nuque.

Lentement, Gojyo allongea Goku sur le lit, ne cassant pas pour autant leur tendre baiser, s'allongeant sur lui et s'appuyant à côté de la tête du jeune homme avec une main.

"Ses yeux m'attirent tellement," songea le métis en rompant le contact.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal intentionnellement, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant une joue.

Pour une fois, il voulait être le centre des pensées du jeune homme. Lui faire oublier son soleil, rien que pour une nuit.

- Goj...

- Shhhh... Laisse-moi t'apprendre. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Le roux posa sa main libre sur le coeur du brun, lui permettant de sentir les battements effrénés contre sa paume et cela le fit sourire. Avoir un tel pouvoir sur quelqu'un était tellement jouissif. Il se pencha, scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres, entamant un baiser lent et sensuel auquel Goku répondit avec timidité. Il fit glisser sa main le long de l'abdomen du garçon, chauffant légèrement la peau sous ses doigts.

Gojyo souleva la tête et contempla le jeune homme qui avait les yeux fermés, des rougeurs sur les joues, la bouche entrouverte, laissant échapper son souffle saccadé. Il était si beau ainsi. Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou, embrassant, suçant et mordillant légèrement la chaire. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de Goku et sa tête bascula sur le côté, donnant plus de terrain à Gojyo qui en profita abondamment. Après quelques secondes, il lécha lentement ses clavicules, soufflant légèrement dessus, provoquant un tremblement du garçon, puis vint le tour de ses petits tétons, qu'il suça avec gourmandise, faisant gémir et haleter Goku de plaisir. Ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans les beaux cheveux flamboyant de son compagnon puis sur ses épaules. Son corps ondulait lentement sous les attentions du roux. C'était tellement agréable.

Le métis se releva, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de l'hérétique et retira son maillot blanc, dévoilant un torse et un abdomen des plus appétissants. Il se rallongea sur le jeune homme et tout aussi rapidement il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, le baiser se fit plus passionné et électrisant, lui procurant des frissons dans le dos. Il rompit le baiser et murmura à l'oreille de Goku.

- Je vais tout t'apprendre, Goku.

Sa main descendit rapidement entre leurs deux corps, saisissant la bande du caleçon, commençant à l'abaisser.

- Gojyo... je... euh...

- Je te l'ai dit, je serais le plus doux possible, dit-il en jetant le caleçon dans son dos.

Il s'agenouilla de nouveau entre les jambes de Goku, admirant son corps dénudé. Le jeune garçon se sentait mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur et prit d'une certaine pudeur, il se couvrit son entrejambe de ses deux mains. Gojyo esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Je ne te savais si timide.

- C'est embarrassant, marmonna-t-il. Je me sens honteux.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Ton corps est parfait, dit-il en écartant les mains de Goku.

Lentement, tout en contemplant le visage de Goku, Gojyo caressa l'intérieur des cuisses halées du jeune homme, appréciant la texture et la finesse de la peau.

"Si doux," songea-t-il.

Puis tout aussi délicatement, il enroula sa main autour de la virilité, la pressant légèrement.

- Ahh... Goj... Gojyo... S'il te plait... gémit le garçon, son corps arquant vers le haut.

Au fur et à mesure que le métis accélérait le mouvement de va et vient de sa main, le corps de l'hérétique se tendait douloureusement et se couvrait de sueur, de longs gémissements lui échappant. Quand il sentit les mouvements se stopper et le matelas bougeait, il ouvrit lentement les paupières, fixant Gojyo de son regard embrumé.

Ce dernier était debout sur le matelas, entre ses jambes, retirant son pantalon et son boxer noir, qu'il laissa tomber au planchée. Goku ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer le magnifique corps devant lui.

- Tu sembles aimer ce que tu vois, s'amusa Gojyo en s'agenouillant de nouveau.

Il allongea le bras et prit le tube de lubrifiant qui se trouvait à côté de la tête du jeune homme.

- Tu risques d'avoir mal au début, mais la douleur s'estompera petit à petit, dit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres sèches de Goku.

D'un mouvement habile il fit sauter le capuchon du petit tube et appliqua le gélifiant sur ses doigts, laissant tomber le tube entre les cuisses de Goku. Il enroula de nouveau une main autour du membre turgescent du jeune youkai, entamant de lents va-et-vient et de son autre main, ou plutôt de ses doigts, il pénétra lentement l'hérétique. D'abord d'une phalange.

Une plainte étranglée s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Goku. Le métis continua sa préparation avec ses autres doigts. N'étant pas une petite nature, Goku se familiarisa très vite à la douleur, qui se changea petit à petit en un plaisir accablant, intense. Rapidement Gojyo se prépara lui-même. Il en pouvait plus, voir Goku en pleine extase... C'était excitant.

Tout en positionnant sa virilité à l'entrée du jeune homme, il chuchota un faible 'Pardon' avant de s'engainer d'un coup de reins dans l'étroit passage. Avant que Goku puisse exprimer sa douleur, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, amortissant le cri.

Après plusieurs minutes à attendre, Gojyo commença lentement à se mouvoir dans l'étroit orifice. Il sentit les jambes de Goku autour de sa taille et ses mains, crispées, dans son dos.

- Détends-toi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tout va bien.

Il essuya une larme sur la joue du jeune homme et l'embrassa dans le cou, pétrissant lentement ses hanches, recommençant la danse de leurs corps, conduisant le jeune homme dans le balais de leurs déhanchements sensuels, Gojyo accélérait peu à peu le rythme de ses va et vient et en augmentait la force. Le roux appréciait les douces exclamations du brun qui ne retenait rien du plaisir qu'il prenait à ce que son compagnon lui fasse l'amour, mais le métis fût obligé de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Personne ne devait entendre.

Les à-coups devenaient plus violents et leurs déhanchés plus bestiaux ; Gojyo sentait que Goku allait jouir d'un instant à l'autre. Il accéléra légèrement la cadence puis se retira presque totalement avant de donner un dernier coup de reins, pénétrant encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de l'étanchéité suffocante, butant contre sa prostate. Chacun se libéra, étouffant leurs cris contre les lèvres de l'autre. Se laissant tomber sur le jeune homme, Gojyo l'étreignit et le serra tendrement, enterrant son visage dans le cou du garçon, essayant de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal.

Après plusieurs minutes, Gojyo se suréleva un peu, regardant le jeune homme sous lui qui s'était endormi. Il semblait tellement paisible et relaxé. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres puis posa ses yeux rouges à terre, à coté du lit et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il aperçut le fameux objet de Goku... Le tube de lubrifiant. Au final, il était bien content d'avoir tapé dans ce sac. Il avait eu un moment agréable, doux, de plus il avait ressenti une douce chaleur en lui. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'à maintenant et qu'il ressentait toujours en ce moment.

Était-ce ce genre de sensation que l'on ressentait quand on était amoureux ?

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand ses prunelles se reportèrent sur Goku, mais il disparut bien vite quand le jeune homme soupira tendrement le mot ou plutôt ce nom. Ce nom qu'il ne supportait pas d'entendre.

- Sanzo...

Gojyo se releva dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Un sourire amer aux lèvres.

- Je vois... chuchota-t-il. Toujours lui et rien que lui. Pff...

Le nom s'échappa de nouveau des lèvres du jeune youkai. Gojyo ferma les yeux un cours instant, puis les rouvrit, laissant transparaître son infini tristesse, puis d'un pas lent il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche, une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

Mais surtout pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un moment à un autre. Son coeur lui faisait tellement mal. Une douleur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

**XxxxxxX**

Le lendemain, quand le groupe descendit manger, le soleil était levé depuis une bonne petit heure. Le repas était comme à l'ordinaire, agité. Sanzo lisait son journal sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, Goku s'empiffrait avec divers plats, Hakkai souriait, nourrissant Hakuryu, quant à Gojyo, il s'amusait à voler tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'assiette de l'hérétique. Un repas tout à fait typique des Saiyuki Boys et un commencement de journée tout à fait normal. Pourtant, une sorte d'électricité planait autour d'eux. Faisaient-ils semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

- J'ai encore faim, se plaignit Goku.

- Quel glouton ma parole, s'amusa Gojyo.

- J'ai pas mangé pendant 500 ans, je compense.

- Tu veux mon plat... Goku, sourit Gojyo en fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

- Sérieux ? Tu me donnes ton plat ! s'extasia Goku.

- A une condition.

Hakkai fixa Gojyo d'un regard neutre, quant à Sanzo, il regarda légèrement au-dessus de son journal, fronçant les sourcils.

- Supplies-moi, s'amusa le métis.

- Jamais ! s'indigna Goku en croisant les bras.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant si je me souviens bien...

- Ok, ok ! s'exclama subitement l'hérétique. S'il te plait... Kappa, dit-il en serrant les dents.

- Non, non, non, Goku. J'ai un nom, tu le sais pourtant. Tu l'as dit plusieurs fois cet...

- Ok, ok ! S'il te plait Gojyo, file-moi ton plat, grogna-t-il.

- Bah voilà qui est bien mieux. Ce n'était pas si dur, sourit-il en lui donnant son plat.

Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence, les simples bruitages étaient dû à Goku qui remuait les plats sur la table. Personne ne se rendit compte du regard attristé de Hakkai.

Ou alors ils le cachaient bien.

Une fois leur repas fini, Sanzo sortit le premier en compagnie de Hakuryu, suivi de près par Goku. Hakkai et Gojyo fermaient la marche.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Gojyo, parla tranquillement l'ancien humain.

- De quoi parles-tu, Kai ? demanda le métis, en haussant un sourcil.

- Je pense que tu le sais très bien. Il ne t'aimera jamais, tu le sais pourtant.

- Personne ne sait. Quand il en aura marre d'attendre Sanzo...

- Dépêchez-vous ! grogna Sanzo, au loin, déjà assis dans la jeep.

- Notre haut moine s'impatiente, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, répondit Gojyo en accélérant le pas, laissant Hakkai seul.

"Il ne cessera jamais d'aimer Sanzo. Tu le sais parfaitement. Tu en souffres. Goku souffre aussi, Sanzo ne l'aime pas de cette manière, il le sait au fond de lui, mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Sanzo ne se soucie de rien, simplement du voyage... Quant à moi... Je me tais, mais si tu savais Gojyo. Si tu savais. Comment réagirai-tu ? Tu me vois simplement comme un confident, ton meilleur ami, rien d'autre. Pourquoi Gojyo ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de l'aimer lui ? Je t'aurai donné tout mon amour Gojyo. Tout, parce que je t'aime."

Hakkai prit la place du conducteur tout en souriant. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui.

Personne.

Surtout pas Gojyo.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Commentaire de fin :** Voilà, voilà. A la fin... Gojyo souffre, Goku aussi, ainsi que Hakkai.

Je voulais faire souffrir Sanzo aussi, mais je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Bah on verra la prochaine fois.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je sais c'est énervant, mais je me suis rendue compte, comme beaucoup d'autres auteurs, que je voyais les fautes dans les textes des autres mais pas dans les miens. C'est con mais c'est comme ça malheureusement.

Une petite review...


End file.
